


Sweet Creatures

by matchadrink



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchadrink/pseuds/matchadrink
Summary: Buzzfeed High school AU  - focused mostly on Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang - based kinda off boy meets world / that 70's show but not really -





	1. chapter one

Chapter one

Ned sits on the old blue couch in his basement, it smells faintly of incense but the scent of weed was coming through stronger. His best friends , Eugene and Keith are both with him. They were considered to be slightly cooler than most of the kids at Oakland High, but it was only because Eugene was one the biggest dealers in school. They would hit up a party every now and then, but most of their time is spent here. It was a comfortable feeling, they had all been friends since grade 3 and now we're all in their last year of highschool. Keith was sat in the wooden chair, eating from a bag of chips, his eyes glued to the tv that he changed the channels of every few minutes. Ned had ended up calling his girlfriend, Ariel and was too caught up with her to care about anything going on. Eugene was swiping through tinder which he used mostly to find new clients , sometimes he’d find a hookup. However it was known by most people that his standards were pretty high , it had become a joke about how difficult it was even to get a text back from the boy. Suddenly there was a knock on the back door, and Eugene went to answer, on the other side stood , a tiny boy that Eugene had indirectly sold too a few times, he wore red frame glasses and was sporting a blue polka dot button up and a pair of tight skinny jeans. Eugene couldn’t help but think he looked like he should be torturing some kids, not buying weed off him. 

“Hey i’m Zach- usually my friends buys for the both of us, you know Shane, but I thought it would just make sense to start buying directly from you- I brought the 20 dollars, that’s like 2 grams-” 

“Yeah dude, remember we had this conversation over text, it’s all good you can come in” Eugene cuts off the other. He had heard about him from Shane a couple times, but he had never mentioned how adorable he was, he did tell him about how he could turn a one word answer into a monologue and sometimes you just have to cut him off.  
“Usually for 20 I’d give you two grams, but you’re getting my friends and family discount, so this bag has just over 3 grams” he says with wink and sends the younger boy on his way. Ned gives him an odd look, the only time Eugene gave them lower prices was if they were smoking it with him, but he didn’t say anything. 

The next morning, Eugene woke up late which he had admit wasn’t his smartest idea, it was the first day of his grade 12 year and though he wasn’t a huge fan of going , he wasn't try to make a bad impression this quickly in the semester. He tried to get ready faster than he usually did, and decided to take an uber instead of the bus route. When he got to class, he was only 10 minutes late, and lucky the teacher Mr.Feens was someone he had in the past and despite the student’s bad attendance and sarcasm, still liked him. When he looked around the classroom the only seat open was in the back right conner, next to Zach Kornfeld.

“Aren’t you like two years younger than me? Why are you in a senior English class?” he ask as he takes a seat.

“Only one year- and I just took grade 11 in the summer, I’m trying to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible.” Eugene nods in agreement, he does understand what the younger boy means, but he knew this world was a lot more dark than anything he knew. He wanted to protect him from it, it was such an odd feeling and he didn’t like the way it settled in his stomach.

“So due to overpopulation issues, the school wants you all to share lockers, so you can buddy up here or get someone from a different class” the teachers voice, rings over as the class as they fill in about me pages. 

“Do you want to share a locker with me Zach?”  
“You don’t keep drugs in there, right?” he whispers  
“Oh yeah tons, cocaine , meth” he jokes pausing for Zach to laugh, which doesn’t happen. “That was a joke kid, of course I don’t”  
“Then lets me be locker mates” the boy responds, with a smile that creates butter files in Gene’s stomach.

The rest of Eugene’s day is boring, he goes to all of of his classes, meets up with Keith at lunch, they get pizza and debate smoking a joint. They choose not too, though towards of end of 5th period they both regret the decision. Eugen keeps thinking about Zach, he was kinda hoping that he’d be in one of his other classes , he was a little anxious all the time and didn’t seem to get all of the boys dark humor, but his reactions were always super entertaining for him. He was getting ready to drive over to Ned’s when he finally saw the smaller boy he had been thinking about all day. He looked noticeable distressed, he was curled up by the wall and his hand was pressed up on his forehead , as he stared down at his phone. 

“You okay Kornfeld?”  
“Um yeah” he says not even looking up  
“Don’t lie to me” he says taking a seat next to the other “what’s going on?”  
“It’s really dumb, I was just supposed to hang out with Shane, we were gonna get bubble tea and set our goals for the school year , it’s so dumb but it’s just something that we’ve done every single year since grade 6, but this year he made plans with Ryan and I just feel like that loser who has nothing to do on the first day of school” he sighs still not looking at Eugene. He knows eugene never has these problems , he could get 15 people to hang out with him in a half hour notice.  
“Well come over with me to Ned’s, for you we can even grab bubble tea , but instead of setting goals , we are going to get super high. Ned always makes pot brownies on the first day back” Eugene, says, using his two fingers to lift up Zach’s head. There’s a soft smile plastered on his face, and with that they’re in Eugene's car, and Zach has no idea what he’s getting himself into, but he knows he’s happy with whatever it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach goes to Ned's for the first time!

Eugene went down to the market, it was out of the way from Ned’s place but it had the best bubble tea in the entire city. He had asked Zach to pick the music while he drove, but he seemed to very nervous about not having music the driver would like, so Gene just put on one of his daily playlist, mostly rap music with some less mainstream pop in the mix. Zach didn’t seem to care for most of the songs, but it gave them more time to talk which was nice. It was kinda a perfect situation, Eugene wasn’t a big talker and Zach could go on for minutes saying the same thing which made it easy for them both.

There was a moment when the song Ghosting by Mother Mother came on and Zach just started to jam, he was singing along, his fingers tapping on the dash bored and just he had the biggest smile on his face. Eugene wished he wasn’t driving so he could snap a picture of the boy right then and there.. When they reached the market, Zach had just asked to get what the other’s favorite option was, so Eugene quickly grabbed two peach milk teas and as back in the car. 

“Before we start driving again I want to get a polaroid of you and the teas” Gene smiles , reaching into the back seat to grab out his camera , snapping a picture of the smaller boy, and putting in his phone case before they drove over to Ned’s. Zach stayed behind Gene, he was a little nervous, he had hung out with Keith a couple of times before, but he had never met Ned before. It seemed no matter how many times Gene assured him that Ned would be happy to have Zch over, he still felt like he was just interduring. When they walked through the door, his anxiety seemed to fade. Ned was sat on the couch, with Ariel in his lap, and Keith was sat next to them , a big smile on his face. 

“Zach Kornfeld, I haven’t seen you since June!” Keith said happily, standing up, walking over to give the small boy a hug. 

“I missed ya buddy” he smiled, Keith was one of those people you could go months without talking to , but see and just connect with in seconds. 

Eugene goes to grab Zach and him a brownie, there was something about Zach being in the room that made things feel even warmer. He just seemed to belong here, which as odd but it was good. Gene was hoping he felt the same way. He walks over to where his two friends are sat on the floor and gives the boy in the glasses the treat. Zach leans and rest himself on Eugene's shoulders. 

“Keith was just starting to tell about me about the party you had in the summer” 

“The one where the cops came or the one where Kelsey broke my tabel when she tried to fuck someone on it?” Gene asks with a laugh 

“Second one” Keith nods

‘Oh my god, so it was 3am, I thought I had finally thrown a perfect party, I thought everyone had gone home but Kelsey, the cops never got called nothing broke , no one spilt wine on my white bed sheets.” he pauses and sighs “I’m about to fall asleep, I hear this huge crash, I walk into the kitchen where it came from , one table leg is smashed off , it’s cracked down the middle and Kelsey is standing in her underwear and t-shirt and there’s this completely naked guy , with a full erection.” Both Keith and Zach are on the verge of crying they’re laughing so hard. “Anyways, I get Kelsey an uber, let the guy jack off in my washroom, stay up, get him an uber” he finishes the story and lets out a laugh of his own.

“God, I love Kelsey” Keith says with a laugh 

“Yeah she’s something else” Gene shakes his head “I’m probably gonna have another party soon, would you want to come Zach?” 

“Mmp yeah” he says in a sleepy tone, he moved so he’ laying down, his head in Gene’s lap. “I’ve never been this high before” he laughs “I feel so warm and good though” he mumbles and within minutes he’s fast asleep. 

“Keith can you grab my polaroid out of my backpack and take two photos?” 

Keith nods, walking over to grab the camera and doing his best to get two good photos of them, handing them both over to Eugene, he places one in his pant pocket and the other in the sleeping boy’s jacket pocket. The rest of the night is pretty casual, Ned orders pizza for everyone, Eugene puts aside two pieces for Zach for once he wakes up. He ends moving Zach to the love seat, so he can take pictures of everyone. It was one of those things that he always loved, he had got his polaroid camera for his birthday as a combined gift from Keith and Ned, and then they had a birthday party for him where they asked for everyone who could afford to to get film for it to bring some, which left eugene with almost 30 packs of film to this day. His digital camera was something that Kelsey had helped him steal, they did pay for the SD cards though. 

Around 7pm Zach woke up from his little nap, Eugene gave the two pieces of pizza and even grabbed him a glass of water. He had a quick chat with Ned, where he apologizes 6 times for falling asleep, says thank you 4 times for the pizza and 5 times for Ned having him over. Keith pitches the idea they should watch a movie, which means less than halfway through Ned and Ariel will disappear to his bedroom. Eugene almost leaves at least once to take pictures and once to sell to someone , so they only people that needed to agree it on was Zach and Keith, Keith was willing to watch almost anything and Zach wanted more than anything to watch Donnie Darko, so that’s what they put on. 

 

For the first half hour, Eugene stays right in front of the love seat, as Zach plays with his hair, usually he can’t stand people touching it all but with Zach it makes him feel safe, though after that he gets bored and heads out for what he promises won’t be more than 20 minutes to sell to some dude named Andrew. 

 

“Ya know, Eugene seems to really like you Zach” Keith points out

“I think he’s going to be one of my best friends” the boy giggles in response. Keith nods, he honestly can’t tell if Eugene just wants to be friends with Zach or not. He can’t remember the last time Gene had feelings for someone, so he had no way of recalling how’d he act around a crush, all he knew is that Eugene didn’t act like this around him or Ned, and that Zach wouldn’t notice it all. In the 10th and 11th grade, Keith’s friend Ella had a huge crush on Zach, and he had no idea about until after she had moved away, Zach apparently had a crush on her too, but thought she was that nice to everyone. 

Eugene showed up about an hour later, Zach thought he should be concerned but the way Keith reacts is so casual, it seems like maybe Gene was the type who just left for a lot longer than he said he would. On the bright side he had brought snacks for the boys, and they finished the rest of the movie in peace. 

“Well friends, it’s time for me to head home, anyone need a ride?” Eugene asks, picking up his bag 

“I’m guessing that was directed towards Zach and not me saying I live across the street” Keith laughs, “Goodnight” he adds before walking home.

“Yeah I’d love that” Zach hums, following Eugene to his car, the car ride is nice and peaceful, Zach puts on a playlist labeled sleepy. Gene doesn’t know most of the songs on the playlist , but he likes them. One song in particular that stands out to him is called “Cut Your Bangs” by Girlpool. Once he drops Zach off at his house, he saves the song to his phone and listens to on repeat for the rest of the drive. 

When Zach gets home, his mom is sitting at the dinner table, he gives her a kiss on the check before heading up to bed, he reaches in his pocket to text Shane about his day, when he finds the Polaroid of him fast asleep on Gene’s lap. He grabs a sharpie from his school bag and writes down the date on the photo _“08/15/2017”_. On the back of the photo he writes _“goals #1 be best friends with Eugene #2 learn how to make pot brownies”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tysm to everyone who commented on chapter one! it means the world to me, this chapter was just kinda to get the charterers a bit more introduced , the next chapter will be a bit more exciting <3 again my buzzfeed tumblr is @kornfelt
> 
> also - the music mentioned in chapters is just gonna be stuff I listen to while writing or stuff I think would be nice to listen to as you read!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I wanted to post this last night but I got distracted with a short story for class <3 This is a fun one though, I hope you like it

It’s Thursday morning and Eugene isn’t in class, Zach’s nails tap on the desk in front of him, he’s bored out of his mind. English has always been the easiest class for him, so he had already done the first two weeks worth of reading. He finds himself checking the time every few minutes, after 27 have passed by, Eugene stumbles into class, his hair is a mess and he’s wearing the same pants as the day before. If that was anyone else Zach might not of noticed, but with Eugene it was different,he barely wore the same thing within two weeks of each other. As he approached closer, Zach could see there was small bags under his eyes, he seemed exhausted and when he sat down next to him, all he could smell was weed. He didn’t even say hi to Zach, which is extremely odd.   
“Gene are you okay?” there’s no response, and when he leans down he can hear the boy is snoring. 

When the bell rings, Zach gently shakes the other’s shoulder to wake him, his eyes are pink and puffy, but he can’t tell if he’s high or was crying and Zach is too afraid to ask. They walk out of the classroom together and towards the locker.  
“Gene- what’s going on?” Eugene can feel his heart stop in his chest.   
“Don’t worry about it Kornfeld”  
“I’m already worried”  
Eugene lets out a sigh “my dad found my stash and kicked me out, it’s happened before, he never stays mad for more than a couple days and I took the keys to my car before he could, so I slept in there last night” he shrugs.   
“You can’t sleep in a car, stay over at my place, my mom won’t even ask a question. Shane used to stay over a lot, when things got bad at home” he explains  
“But Zach, I don’t even know you-”  
“I don’t care meet, me here at the end of the day and stay in my house as long as you need” and before he can respond, the smaller boy has left. 

Eugene thinks about the interaction for the rest of the day, he smokes an entire pack of darts at lunch and thinks about how awful is compared to Zach. He thinks about not going to the locker at the end of the day but his heart just can’t seem to do that to the younger boy, so he gets someone to buy him another pack and he grabs some gum so Zach doesn’t have to feel gross around him. The day passes by more quickly than Eugene wants, he’s nervous about seeing Zach. Usually he loves spending time with the other boy, but today he was just wants to be alone, with his self pity. 

When he gets back to the locker, he finds that Zach is already waiting for him , a big smile plastered on his face. When Eugene is close enough, Zach extends out his hand so the taller boys is able to hold it. It feels normal, like they had done this every day for years. As they walk the small boy explains everything that happened that day, Gene rubs small circles on the back of his hand in response. The drive back to Zach’s is relaxed, Eugene had put on some music that could really only be described as emo rap and Zach was doing math homework. It was warm how comfortable they are around each other around, doing nothing at all. 

“My mom got called into do a night shift, so you won’t see her tonight, but I told her you were coming so we did get money for food” Zach explains as they reach his house  
“Oh so we can got the whole place to ourselves, exciting” he teases with a wink  
“Shut up Gene” Zach sigs with a playful eye roll.   
Eugene likes the look of Zach’s house , it’s a small place but it has a lot of character to it, the front hall has different art pieces on the walls and as he approaches the living room he can see there’s tons of plants as well.   
“You’re house is like a little art gallery” Gene hums   
“Yeah, both my mom and I do a lot of art” he explains   
“You never told you do art”  
“That’s just because I’m not any good at it” Zach shrugs   
“Bullshit”   
“You can’t say that, you’ve never seen it”   
zach says, laying down on the couch  
‘I know you’re amazing , so i imagine the art is the same” he hums , sitting on the arm of the couch.  
“Shut up Gene, you don’t what you’re talking about” he protest, sitting up to look at the boy  
‘Make me” he teases , and is shocked when Zach puls him slightly, causing them both to fall off the couch and on top of eachother.   
“Oh - my god, I’m so sorry” Zach says in between laughs, but Gene is laughing just as much as so it’s okay it still feels warm, happy. 

Zach has a shower and Eugene lays in bed, he feels like a 12 year old girl with a huge crush, he just wants to spend all his time here now. It was odd, he thought being here would be uncomfortable and full of weird silences , but him and Zach could laugh about anything for hours. Gene couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this much at home, even in his on house he didn’t feel like he was this welcomed. The rest of night was simple, they ordered chinese food , Zach explains to Eugene about how much he wants a kitten but he’s mom is allergic. Eugene tells Zach, about the first time he went to a party and threw up in a sink. They both laugh a lot. 

“So- I could sleep in my moms bed, and you could sleep in my room, or I guess I could sleep on the couch or if you’re okay with it , we can both just sleep in my bed” Zach suggest , as they brush their teeth.   
“I’m okay just sharing your bed, it’ll be easiest”   
“Yeah you’re right, I’m gonna go to bed now though I’m exhausted”  
“Too tired to walk? I’ll carry you” Gene jokes  
“Well now you have to”  
“god , you’re so much a princess” Gene sighs, but picks up the boy bridal style, taking them both over to his bed, when he gets there's, he’s less gentle though. He basically jumps on the bed, causing Zach to bounce of the mattress a little, and leaving himself hovered over the small boy , his hands on both side of him for balance. Eugene can hear his heart beat thumping in his chest. Zach look likes an angel underneath him , his one hand rested on the collar of Gene’s shirt, he imagines he can feel his heart thumping in his ribs so fast it could fall out. 

Eugene can’t remember doing it, but suddenly his lips are pressed on Zach’s, for a second there’s no response, but than Zach is kissing back, and tugging more at shirt. It’s slow, but passionate, their lips move in sync trying to get to know each other. The biggers boys hands, find their way to to Zach’s waist and he squeezes just enough to get Zach’s mouth to open, he gently pushes his tongue in the other’s mouth, just to the test the water. Zach responds, with his own, the kiss becomes faster, more needy , Zach moves his hnd to the back of Eugene's neck , pulling him so there’s no space at all between their bodies. Eugene breaks the kiss, but leaves dozens of little ones on Zach’s face , before moving down to his neck, he can feel Zach vibrating under his touch and it’s nice. He decides on a spot just in the crock of Zach’s neck, where he start to gentle suck, at, pulling away to kiss it and that he nips at a little, causing Zach to let out a moan, he can feel the bruise forming on skin. Eugene's hands trail down to start to tug up Zach’s shirt   
“Can- Can we slow down?” Zach’s voice comes out breathy and Eugene, pulls away  
“Of course- are you okay?  
“Yeah, I really like it - I just, I’m a virgin and it’s a little fast” he says, his face going beet red.   
“Of course babe” Eugene mumbles, leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead, he moves his body off of the other, and wraps arm around his waist, until their snuggled up “We have all the time in the world”   
“I’m sleepy Gene”  
“Goodnight angel” Eugene hums, holding the boy until he falls asleep. Something about this feels so right. The pit in his stomach, is something he can’t ignore, he’s never fallen for someone like this before. This type of head over heels puppy love, is such a new, but not unwanted feeling for the boy. All he knows is Zach Kornfeld brings out the best in him, and he’s terrified he’ll do the opposite to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story finally starts to take off !! ps I've been loving the feed back on this, it really makes me want to keep updating it and writing so tysm! if you want a more personal way to talk me my buzzfeed tumblr is @kornfelt

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too cheesy lmao my tumblr is @kornfelt if you want to leave feed back or have any ideas <3


End file.
